Welcome To My World
by NekoMimiMyawMyaw
Summary: Mirajane mendapat ide dan merencanakan untuk menjodohkan teman-temannya dengan Bantuan Happy dan seorang perempuan tidak di kenal yang tiba-tiba saja muncul. Pair di tentukan oleh Poll dan Review, Author baru di frandom FT. RnR pleas.


**Disclaimer** : _tentu_ saja bukan saya, tetapi mas **Hiro Mashima **(kalau ada yang bilang itu punya saya…. ITU FITNAH!)

**Warning** : -munkin- OOC (_Out Of Caracter_), Typoo(s) (salahkan yang ada di _MacBook_ yang tiba-tiba mengganti ejaan saya karena di kira saya nulis pake bahasa inggris *rolls eyes*), Miss Typoo(s), Bahasa tidak baku, Banyak Crack pairing, ada OC (_Original Caracter_), Dll

**Rate ** : T (Untuk kata-kata kasar yang dilontarkan -kebanyakan- Gajeel dan adegan yang akan mendatang _dan pastinya _Fan Service__)

**Pair ** : Nanti saya akan membuka Poll, jadi sementara di Chap ini saya yang akan menentukannya, selanjutnya akan di tentukan dengan Poll

**Tanmabahn ** : OC yang saya gunakan di sini tidak akan di pasangkan dengan siapapun (dalam bentuk romace) dan tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan char lain (e.x : hubungan darah, pacar, dll) kalau adapun (e.x : hint romance) hanya untuk di jadikan bahan tertawaan (A.K.A Humor). OC ini sendiri adalah **Author ** _Panggilan : Sa-Chan_ yang akan menjadi penyebab terjadinya Pair _Yang akan di tentukan lewat Poll_ di Fic ini. *Bentuk OC : silakan liat gambar yang jadi _Avatar _ saya*

**Setting **: Setelah _'Grand Magic Game'_

* * *

_Now Playing _ : **Nyan Cat song** and **Plus - Fiesta ** (Abaikan, ini adalah lagu yang Author dengarkan sambil menulis fic ini)

**Welcome To My World **  
(Judul eggak nyambung dengan Fic, mohon di maklumi karena Author enggak pinter bikin judul)

**Chapter 1 : Who Is This Girl?**

* * *

"Selamat Pagi/Siang/Sore/Malam~ Sa-chan datang mau abseeeeen~" ahem, tolong abaikan perempuan berambut hitam yang tadi ya? dia sedang rada labil karena belum di jejelin batu bata (?).

Fairy Tail, siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Guild yang satu ini? namanya sudah tersebar di penjuru fiore, ahem—pastinya bukan dalam arti baik mereka bisa terkenal, melainkan karena guild satu ini adalah pembuat onar nomor satu di fiore! Setiap ada pekerjaan, lomba, maupun _event_ apapun yang melibatkan guild Fairy Tail pasti akan ada timbul kekacauan. Mau itu sebelum atau sesudahnya.

Contoh? Mudah sekali. sebelum event 'Fantasia' di gelar terjadi kekacauan di kota Magnolia, yang hampir membunuh seluruh penduduk Magnolia yang di sebabkan oleh cucu master dari Fairy Tail, pekerjaan yang di terima oleh _Team Natsu _–hampir- semuanya menimbulkan kerusaka yang berakibat _reward _yang di terima di potong ataupun TIDAK DI BERIKAN SAMA SEKALI (membuat salah satu anggota _Team Natsu _frustasi, Lucy Heartfillia), sudah cukupkah contohnya? Soalnya kalau di jelaskan satu persatu pasti bisa-bisa enggak selesai-selesai nanti.

Walaupun guild Fairy Tail sudah di cap tukang bikin onar (sampai membuat _Magic Coucil _bosan melihat Makarov yang selalu di panggil karena 'anak-anaknya' berbuat onar) tetapi para membernya semuanya memiliki hati yang suci, baik, peduli satu sama lain, dan saling mendukung layaknya sebuah keluarga besar membuat guild ini memiliki banyak teman dan munkin bisa di bilang sekutu (Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Cait Selter (masih di hitung walaupun sebenarnya tidak ada), Crime Sorciere, dan Quatro Cerberus (Di hitung karena Masternya—Goldmine adalah sahabat dan pernah satu tim dengan Makarov (yang otomatis adalah mantan member Fairy Tail)).

Setelah berakhirnya 'Grand Magic Game' yang akhirnya di hentikan karena guild Raven Tail yang berbuat onar, tetapi berhasil di hentikan berkat kerjasama dari guild yang berpartisipasi dan juga memberi kredit lebih kepada keenam dragon slayer yang berhasil menghentikan guid tersebut.

Semua member dan team yang mengikuti event tersebut sudah kembali ke guildnya masing-masing, kecuali Crime Sorciere yang memilih menetap sementara di guild Fairy Tail dikarenakan membernya _Jellal, Ultear, Meredy_ terluka cukup parah dan membutuhkan tempat tinggal sementara sampai luka-luka mereka sudah sembuh dan bisa kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, Fairy Tail tentu saja dengan senang hati membantu mereka.

Hari ini di guild Fairy Tail ada sebuah keganjilan, ahem—bukan kepada membernya kok. Gray tetap suka baju sembarangan _dan terkadang hingga celananya serta pakaian dalam_ tanpa di sadari oleh dirinya sendiri, Natsu masih saja berlarian dan mengajak satu persatu member yang lain untuk berdual dengannya sembari menyemburkan api dari mulutnya, Elfman masih mengeluarkan bacotannya tentang 'cara menjadi dan apa yang harus dilakukan pria jantan' bahkan ke member yang gendernya perempuan, Happy masih berusaha memberikan Charle ikan, dan lain-lainnya.

Jadi, apakah yang ganjil kali ini? Kalau bukan membernya lalu siapa? Yah, bukan siapa-siapa dan bahkan bukan member dari Guild itu sendiri. Ah—maaf saya lupa menambahkan bahwa guild Fairy Tail hari ini kedatangan banyak tamu.

Entah mengapa, banyak member guild lain datang ke Magnolia—tepatnya ke guild Fairy Tail. Ada Rogue dan Sting dari Sabertooth yang sepertinya mau mencari ribut dengan kedua dragon slayer dari guild Fairy Tail, Lyon dan Jura dari Lamia Scale yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba datang tanpa sebab, Eve, Ren, dan Hibiki dari Blue Pegasus juga tiba-tiba datang tanpa sebab.

Tapi bukan itulah yang ganjil—well, memang terlihat mencurigakan dan aneh sih. Mengapa tiba-tiba mereka datang tanpa sebab (kecuali Sting dan Rogue yang emang udah niat ngajak ribut) padalhal jarak antara guild mereka dengan Fairy Tail terbilang cukup jauh, melainkan seorang anak perempuan yang sedang duduk manis di kursi bar sambil memegang sebuah buku notes dan pensil _mecha_

Siapakah anak perempuan ini? Dan mengapa hanya karena dia tiba-tiba saya mengatakan bahwa terdapat keganjilan? Lebih baik kita mengulang waktu A.K.A _Flashback _agar bisa menjawab pertanyaan tadi

* * *

v*v Flashback v*v

* * *

Guild Fairy Tail kali ini lebih ramai dari biasanya, di karenakan banyak sekali 'pengunjung' yang tiba-tiba datang tanpa sebab, yang di sebutkan di atas tadi.

"NAAATSU! GAJEEEEEELL! KAMI DATANG UNTUK BERMAIIIIIIIN~" terdengar teriakan super keras yang di hasilkan oleh Sting, Rogue yang berada di dekatnya sudah menggunakan penyumbat telinga sehingga gendang telinganya aman dari teriakan super kencang temannya.

"BERISIIIIIIK" di balas oleh teriakan super kencang dari orang yang di panggilnya tadi, teriakannya sama kerasnya atau munkin lebih keras lagi karena di teriakan oleh dua orang? Yah silakan gunakan imajinasi anda dan di mohon jangan di coba dengan cara menggunakan _Headphone _yang volumenya sudah penuh dan langsung mencoba mendengarkan suara dari kedua dragon slayer yang paling heboh ini di salah satu episode bila anda tidak ingin gendang teinga anda pecah.

"Kalian sama berisiknya tau!" Laxus yang tadinya sedang mendengarkan lagu menggunakan _Headphone _merasa terganggu dikarenakan suara super cempreng milik Natsu dan Gajeel yang ternyata terdengar oleh dirinya walaupun dia sedang menggunakan _Headphone_, ini membuktikan bahwa suara teriakan milik Gajeel dan Natsu sangat kencang (bahkan bisa menembus _Headphone_).

"Lyon? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Gray menunjuk Lyon yang tiba-tiba saja nyelonong masuk dan langsung menggoda Juvia, Jura di tinggal di depan pintu masuk guild.

"Aku datang ke sini setengahnya untuk bertemu Juvia-chan" Lyon mengenggam erat tangan Juvia sehingga membuat Juvia langsung memerah dan hampir pingsan "Dan setengah lagi… aku sendiri kurang tahu, tiba-tiba saja aku datang ke sini"

Gray sweatdrop mendengar jawaban 'kakak'nya

"Kalau Jura-san?" Lucy yang berada di belakang Gray langsung menunjuk ke arah Jura yang berdiri saja di depan pintu masuk guild, dengan exspresi bingung.

"E-entahlah, aku sendiri juga tiba-tiba berjalan ke guild ini mengikuti Lyon" Jura langsung masuk ke dalam guild dan menghampiri Lyon "seperti ada yang menyuruhku ke sini…. Tapi entah siapa…."

Semua terdiam—eh tidak deh, masih ribut karena Gajeel dan Natsu yang sedang 'berantem' sama Sting dan Rogue.

"Selamat pagi Lucy-san, kamu sangat cantik sekali pagi ini" Hibiki tiba-tiba muncul dan mulai menggoda Lucy.

Lucy, Jura, Gray, Lyon, dan Juvia langsung kaget.

"Hi-Hibiki? Se-sejak kapan?" Lucy langsung tersentak dan otomatis mundur ke belakang, menabrak Erza yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Erza-san, baju yang kau kenakan sangat cocok denganmu" Ren sang Tsundere mencoba menggoda Erza yang kebetulan sedang menggunakan baju _dress _pemberian Lucy _buatan Virgo_, Erza hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan 'Terimakasih'.

Jellal yang duduk tidak jauh dari tempat Erza berdiri hanya bisa memandang teman masa kecilnya yang sedang di goda orang lain dengan exspresi kesal, Ultear dan Meredy yang melihatnya yang saling berpandangan dan tersenyum licik.

"Cemburu?" Ulterar tetap memasang senyum liciknya, Jellal yang mendengar perkataan Ultear hanya diam dan malah menambah kekesalannya, Ultear dan Meredy langsung tertawa melihat Jellal yang sedang **CEMBURU! **(Jellal : Woi! Enggak usah di Capslock sama di Bold napa ya!) suka-suka gue dong! (Jellal : kena marah aja nanti sama Author) enggak kok, dia malah senyum-senyum gitu noh (Jellal : cih *kesel, lempar batu bata ke arah Author dan Narator*)

"Kamukan udah punya tunangan~ jadi enggak boleh cemburu dooong~ nanti tunanganmu marah loooh~" gentian Meredy yang membuat Jellal makin kesal dan semakin menyesali mengapa ia berbohong kepada Erza kalau ia punya tunangan dan pastinya juga menyesal kenapa dia tidak hati-hati sehingga percakapannya dengan Erza bisa ketahuan oleh Ultear dan Meredy.

"Wendy-chan~ kamu semakin lama-semakin imut loooh~" semua sudah tahukan ini siapa? tentu saja Eve, karena Trio Macan—eh maaf salah deh (Hibiki+Ren+Eve : *deathglare Narator*) sayakan sudah minta maaf karena salah sebut (Hibiki : sengaja pasti!) enggak kok! (Ren : enggak salah lagi!) Betul sekali! (Eve : *siap-siap ngebekuin Narator*) sudah ah, saya mau melanjutkan tugas saya sebagai Narator!

Ahem, sampai mana tadi ya? Oh iya. Semua member Fairy Tail langsung kebingungngan, bahkan sang master sendiri juga kebingungan. Seingatnya ia tidak meminta bantuan ataupun mengundang member guild lain _terutama Jura_ yah, walaupun ia masih ragu apakah ia lupa dengan tindakkannya sendiri? Maklumilah, sudah tua.

"Ada yang melihat Mira-nee? Sedari tadi aku tidak melihatnya, biasanya Mira-neekan selalu berada di belakang bar" Lisana yang khawatir karena kakaknya tidak kunjung datang ke guild mulai bertanya kepada teman-temannya, tidak biasanya kakaknya itu telat ataupun tidak datang sama sekali ke guild.

"Ah, Happy juga tidak ada" Natsu akhirnya berhenti bertarung karena mencemaskan kucing peliharaannya yang juga tidak kunjung datang ke guild, biasanya dia selalu berada di dekat Natsu atau berkumpul dengan Phanterlilly dan Charle.

"tadi pagi-pagi sekali Mira-nee pergi entah kemana, katanya sih mau jalan-jalan sebentar tetapi akhirnya tidak kunjung pulang jadinya aku berfikir Mira-nee sudah ke guild, tetapi nyatanya Mira-nee sama sekali belum datang" Lisana tambah khawatir dengan keadaan kakaknya, walaupun ia tahu bahwa kakaknya itu adalah mantan penyihir _Class S _yang kekuatannya tidak bisa di ragukan lagi, tetapi tetap saja ia khawatir.

"Happy juga begitu, katanya ia mau jalan-jalan dan tidak memperbolehkan aku ikut" Natsu kembali bertarung lagi, dan kali ini Gray ikut-ikutan tanpa sengaja.

"CUKUP KALIAN BERTIGA! BERHENTI BERTARUNG! KALIANKAN SAHABAT!" Gray dan Natsu yang memang takut dengan Erza langsung berubah menjadi Happy kedua.

"Cantik, galak, tegas, dan kuat…. Sepertinya cocok menjadi pacarku~" Sting sebenarnya hanya bercanda, tetapi akhirnya mendapatkan deathglare maut dari seseorang _silakan reader tebak sendiri_, Rogue hanya diam saja dan langsung duduk di kursi terdekat.

"Cih, pengganggu" dan Gajeel langsung mendapat sebuah lemparan super kuat dari sang Titania menggunakan batu bata yang entah dari mana ia dapatkan.

"Maaf atas keterlambatannya" "Aye~" terdengar suara dari pintu masuk guild Fairy Tail, tentu saja pemilik suara tersebut adalah Mirajane dan Happy bersama dengan anak perempuan berambut hitam yang tidak di kenal, Happy berada di pelukan perempuan tersebut.

Semua orang yang tadinya sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing langsung berhenti dan menengok ke arah asal suara tadi, dan saat semuanya melihat anak perempuan tidak di kenal itu langsung menaikkan alisnya sembari memasang exspresi bingung, siapakah perempuan itu?

"Mira-nee, tadi pagi nee-chan pergi ke mana?" Lisana langsung menghampiri kakaknya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke anak perempuan yang sedang memeluk Happy. "dan kamu siapa?" Lisana tersenyum manis.

"Nyan? Cukup panggil aku Sa-chan, aku kesini untuk bermain~" jawab anak perempuan yang mengaku namanya Sa-chan sambil tersenyum layaknya anak kecil yang polos, bertolak belakang sekali dengan bentuk fisiknya yang tseperti anak remaja berumur 15 tahun.

"Aku hanya menjemput Sa-chan tadi, dengan Happy pastinya" Mirajane tersenyum manis seperti biasa dan menggandeng Sa-chan, membawanya ke depan bar.

"Aye~" Sa-chan melepaskan pelukannya dan melepaskan Happy yang langsung terbang ke arah pemiliknya, Natsu.

"Siapa? kau kenal dia sejak kapan?" Natsu menunjuk ke arah Sa-Chan yang duduk manis di meja tepat didepan bar, Mirajane meletakkan segelas jus jeruk di depan Sa-chan yang langsung di terima dengan senang hati.

"Sa-Chan? Hehe~ dia teman baruku~" Happy tersenyum manis sambil membungkus sebuah ikan yang pastinya nanti akan di berikan ke Charle.

"Ah, anak bocah seperti itu diamkan saja! Lagi pula dia tidak berguna dan le—GYAAH" tiba-tiba saja Rogue menonjok keras Sting entah mengapa, semua orang yang melihat kejadian tersebut langsung membulatkan matanya, terkejut bukan main dengan apa yang baru saja mereka lihat.

Happy hanya tersenyum dan berkata "Aye~" sedangkan Mirajane hanya tersenyum lalu melirik ke arah Sa-chan yang tersenyum _Innocent_, di tangannya sudah ada sebuah notes bergambar depan Dante dan Vergil dari _Devil May Cry _dan pensil mekanik.

Sting yang terpental dan menabrak tembok langsung berdiri, memegangi pipinya yang memerah akibat di tonjok oleh temannya dengan sebelah tangannya dan yang sebelah lagi menunjuk temannya yang masih berpose habis menonjok

"ROGUE! APA MAKSUDMU MENONJOKKU!" Sting membentak temannya yang sesame Dragon Slayer dengan jari tengah, perempatan terlihat jelas dan besar di dahinya.

"A-aku….. tidak tahu, tiba-tiba saja badanku bergerak sendiri seperti ada yang menggerakkannya" Rogue kaget, ia memperhatikan tanggannya yang masih mengepal dengan exspresi kaget, sungguh langka, Rogue yang biasanya menggunakan _Pokerface _tiba-tiba saja bisa menjadi emosional.

"He… ha ha ha ha~" semua orang yang mendengar suara tawa kecil itu langsung mengarahkan pandangannya kea rah suara tersebut, Sa-chan tertawa kecil sambil memasang senyum _Innocent_, tetapi matanya memancarkan aura _Yandere_.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH? DASAR BOCAH!" Sting berlari ke arah Sa-chan, tangannya mengepal, tanda bahwa ia siap meninju perempuan yang sedang duduk manis dan mulai menulis sesuatu di notesnya

Dengan secepat kilat Jellal menendang Sting menggunakan magic 'Meteor'nya, meninggalkan Ultear dan Meredy yang terdiam, kaget dengan Jellal yang tiba-tiba mengaktifkan magicnya dan menyerang Sting entah mengapa.

"Je-Jellal? Apa yang kau lakukan" Erza dengan cepat menahan Jellal yang sepertinya masih ingin menendang Sting.

"A-apa yang?" Jellal tiba-tiba berhenti dan menonaktifkan magicnya, wajahnya langsung memerah saat di peluk oleh Erza "eh?" Erza tiba-tiba memasang exspresi bingung

Erza melepaskan pelukannya dengan Jellal yang masih melayang di udara dan mengakibatkan yang di peluk jatuh ke lantai, yang di lantai langsung meringis kesakitan.

"Kenapa kau melepaskan pelukanmu" Jellal meringis kesakitan sambil menarik tangan sang Titania, mencoba meminta penjelasan kepada sahabatnya.

"a-aku tidak tahu, tadinya aku hanya mau menarik tangamu tetapi entah mengapa tiba-tiba badanku bergerak sendiri dan memelukmu" Erza langsung panik dan salah tingkah.

Semua mata tertuju ke arah Sa-chan yang masih duduk manis di tempat duduknya tadi, masih memasang senyum _Innocent_nya, buku notesnya sekarang berada di pangkuannya.

Semuanya terdiam, Sting tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, dia hanya bisa memandang perempuan berumur sekitar 15 tersebut. Walaupun wajahnya cantik dan terbilang imut, senyumnya seperti anak kecil yang tidak punya dosa, tetapi matanya memancarkan aura _Yandere _yang sangat pekat.

"Wendy-chan~ bisakah kamu membantuku~? Tolong obati luka Sting ya~? _Onegaaaiiii_~" Matanya yang tadi memancarkan aura tidak enak tiba-tiba berubah menjadi _Kitty Eyes _saat menatap Wendy yang terdiam karena kaget.

"A-AH! I-iya" Wendy buru-buru menghampiri Sting yang terluka tidak terlalu parah dan memulai menggunakan magicnya, dalam waktu berberapa menit luka-luka Sting terobati.

* * *

^*^ _End Of Flashback _^*^

* * *

"Ah, Minna-san~ aku lupa mengenalkan Sa-chan dengan benar, Namanya Safira dan bisa di panggi Sa-Chan. Dia baru saja datang ke sini untuk berkunjung dan mengahbiskan liburannya, tidak usah takut, dia sebenarnya baik kok tetapi jangan sekali-kali mengatakan bahwa dirinya 'tidak berguna', dia agak trauma dengan kata-kata itu" Happy menutup kuping Sa-Chan yang memasang expresi bingung saat Mirajane memberitahukan 'kata-kata terlarang' milik Sa-chan.

Happy akhirnya melepaskan tangannya yang tadi menutup kuping Sa-chan dan terbang menuju Charle, yang pasti ingin memberikan ikan.

"Salam kenal _minna_~" Sa-chan bangun dari tempat duduknya dan membungkukkan badannya, memberi salam ala orang jepang sambil tersenyum manis dan lalu duduk kembali serta meletakkan notesnya dalam keadaan terbuka di pangkuannya tanpa ia sadari.

"HIEEEEEEE!" semua mage yang berada di dalam guild (minus Happy, Charle, Phanterlilly, dan Mirajane) langsung histeris, kaget bercampur bingung dengan apa yang Mirajane katakana tadi.

Sedangkan Sa-chan hanya tertawa kecil, tidak sadar dirinya sedang di perhatikan oleh seseorang, mage Class S dari guild Fairy Tail, Laxus Dreyar memperhatikannya dengan tatapan mencurigai dan mencoba melihat tulisan yang tertulis di buku notesnya yang terbuka lebar dari tempat dudukyang tidak terlalu jauh dari Sa-chan, tinggi badannya membuat diriya bisa membaca tulisan yang cukup besar dan sangat jelas.

Pada baris pertama notes tertulis _Rogue menonjok Sting dengan kuat, sehingga Sting terpental_. Laxus langsung menaikkan satu alisnya.

Pada baris kedua tertulis _Jellal menggunakan magic 'Meteor'nya dan menendang Sting_. Sekarang Laxus semakin curiga dengan sang pemilik notes.

Pada baris ketiga tertulis _Erza memeluk Jellal_. Laxus langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke sang pemilik buku notes, dan ternyata sang pemilik notes tersebut sedang memperhatikannya sambil tersenyum manis. Ops—sepertnya Laxus ketahuan.

Sa-chan langsung menutup notesnya lalu membalik tubuhnya kembali berhadapan dengan Mirajane yang sedang berdiri di bagian belakang bar, seolah-olah dia tidak melihat ataupun mengetahui kalau tadi Laxus melihat isi notesnya.

Laxus hanya diam saja, ia melepaskan _headphone_nya, mencoba mendengar pembicaraan Mirajane dengan Sa-chan, samar-samar ia bisa mendengar percakapannya.

"Jadi… siapakah target pertama kita?" walaupun Sa-chan membelakangi Laxus tetapi Laxus yakin bahwa Sa-chan sedang menyeringai.

"Sulit memilihnya, disini banyak yang bi… jo…" kali ini suara Mirajane tetapi terpotong di karenakan guild kini ramai lagi di karenakan Sting dan Natsu yang mulai bertarung lagi.

"Baiklah, antara Jellal dan Gajeel duluan ya?" Laxus kali ini mendengar dengan jelas di karenakan tadi ia menghentikan pertarungan antara Natsu dengan Sting dengan membuat mereka berdua pingsan.

"Boleh saja" Mirajane tersenyum manis, Laxus sepertinya harus mencari tahu apa yang dua perempuan yang sedang berada di bar itu rencanakan.

* * *

To Be Continue

* * *

Author : Akhirnya selesai juga chap pertama fic Fairy Tail pertamakuuu~

Narator : di mohon maklumi ya reader bila ficnya jelek, karena ini fic pertama FT Author

Author : yosh~ waktunya membuka Poll~

Narator : chap depan pair yang akan di jodohkan siapa? Jellal dengan Erza atau Gajeel dengan Levy?

Author : bila salah satu terpilih tenang saja~ yang nanti tidak terpilih akan di jodohkan di chap depannya lagi~

Narator : yang pasti lewat poll lagi

Author : terimakasih sudah mau membaca fic ini, saya mohon maaf jika humornya garing dan romacenya cuma ada sedikit, chap depan nanti di perbanyak kok

Narator : kami akan menunggu Review Reader sekalian~ silakan review untuk ikut pollnya~ cukup tulis siapa pair yang reader pilih~

Author dan Narator : sekian dan terimakasih, kami undur diri~ sampai jumpa lagi di chap depan~


End file.
